


Felt too Close to Home

by thesassykels66



Category: Phandom, dan and phil
Genre: Conversation, Dialogue, Memories, Phan Fluff, Pillow Fights, Warm, geeking out, movie talk, slight mention of london attacks, soft, wonder woman - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-10
Updated: 2017-06-10
Packaged: 2018-11-12 12:43:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11162103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesassykels66/pseuds/thesassykels66
Summary: Dan and Phil converse and check their perspectives after watching Wonder Woman





	Felt too Close to Home

**Author's Note:**

> If you haven't seen Wonder Woman yet BEWARE - SPOILERS!

London grew to a chill of 12 degrees as they stepped out of the theater. Whirlwinds of thoughts raced through their minds like the explosions throughout the last scene. A silence drew as they waved goodbye to their good friends and parted ways for the evening. Dan and Phil slightly bumping shoulders walking along the pavement, trying to keep the shivers down to a minimum. 

All that was heard was the hum of cars passing by and the rhythm their shoes made against the concrete. Two by two they walked home, “That. Was really good” Exasperated Dan, excitedly looking at his friend. 

Phil chuckled, “It really was! I enjoyed everything about it.”

“The characters, the plot, oh my god. Everything about it was fantastic.”

“I loved how they tied in the Greek Gods and the stories too.”

“Diana really was known as a demi God!”

“The cinematography blew me away really.”

“Is that a pun Phil Lester?” he nudged him with his elbow, making Phil chuckle under his breath. 

“But the part where she’s just plowing through No Man’s Land” 

“Such a badass bold move.” 

“The part where she just whips out her shield and hits away that bomb like it was nothing!” 

Dan then reenacts that scene, hitting an imaginary fire missile as he motions an explosion with his hands right beside him, like a little boy would explain an imaginary battle.

Phil laughed, gaining another thought. “But, what about Chris Pine in the baths?” 

They both collectively sighed and giggled. Reminiscing the earlier scene of the rugged man bathing in a serine like pool. “You think I’ll ever look as good as Chris Pine?” Dan mumbled

“You already do.” Phil scoffed.

“Not what I meant but thanks for the effort.” 

“You and I both know how our journey at the gym will go. We go for a week, we get sore, we buy crisps and ribena and cookies and it’s back to square one.” 

Dan kicked a pebble and watched it crawl into the street, “I know but I would like to look a little bit slimmer. Tone a bit more.” 

“I’d like that too. Those little muscle bumps on his shoulders. That’s what I would like to have. Along with the raging biceps.” 

“The six pack would be nice to have too.” 

They fantasized themselves pushing the limits, slowly analyzing themselves in the mirror and seeing results that would only appear in their dreams. 

“What did you think of the ending?” Asked Dan

Phil shrugged, “I liked the twist, although I wouldn’t say I completely liked David Thewlis as Ares.” 

“He’s really not that much of a bad guy to me. Thewlis not Ares.” 

“I loved that last scene after the battle. Where it was calm, and everyone took off their masks and hugged.” 

“Was that really how the war ended? It just kinda stopped didn’t it?” 

“I can never remember how exactly World War I ended…” 

They crossed the street instinctively and turned a corner, seeing their new apartment building meters away. “It felt… kinda real at some parts.” 

“Yeah I get what you mean.” Dan replied. 

“When those plans were circled around London.” 

“I know…” They drew a bit closer without meaning to. The feel of fear drifted onto their backs slightly.

They slowed their pace, “Do you think..?”

“I don’t know.” He answered already knowing what his question was. They linked eyes for a moment, seeing the glossy reflection of the street lamps. Suddenly Phil smiled, “What?” 

“nothing.” He chuckled, continuing to walk.

“What?!”

Phil let out another chuckle, “I saw you get misty eyed when they were dancing.” 

Even though it was dark Dan still felt the heat rising to his cheeks, “Oh yeah… I liked that part.” 

“Felt too close to home?” Phil agreed, knowing what memory pops into mind. 

He licked the corner of his smiling lips, remembering times when they were young and snow had actually fallen. Pints of beer were shared, music was lively, and time was simpler, “Yeah.” He confirmed. 

They silently walked into their complex and into the lift, pressing their floor and listening to the hum as it goes up, finding themselves leaning against the back of the carriage. “Easily the best DC film to be made.” Dan suddenly said. 

“Oh yeah. By far.” 

“ _Batman Vs Superman_ was _nothing_ compared to that masterpiece.” 

“I wish they did a Premiere. I would’ve loved to meet the director of that film.” 

They reached their floor and opened the door to their home, kicking into to auto pilot mode as they headed to their room. Switching into pjs and getting cozy in bed. Phil was flipping through channels on the tv whilst Dan made conversation to those on Twitter. 

“I just. You know a movie is good when you’re still thinking about it.” 

“One hundred percent agree.” Phil said nearly at a yawn. 

“That was really good. Like _really_ good Phil.” 

“Are you going to geek out some more?” 

“I just keep thinking about it. I don’t think there was anything wrong with that film.” 

“It was really well made.”

“The script, the characters, the plot.” 

“I don’t think I got bored once really. Really well brought to life too. A film student’s dream to study.” 

Dan answered another question on twitter, still thinking the film over. “Would you say Captain America is a better superhero or Wonder Woman?” 

“Wonder Woman. She’s a god.” 

“True, but does that ultimately make her a superhero?”

“Thor’s a superhero and he’s a god too.” 

Dan rolled his eyes, “you and Thor, my god Phil.”

He gasped slightly, “What if Wonder Woman and Thor were to meet? Or battle!? I’d pay good money to see that.” 

“That sadly will never happen because their franchises are soul cripplingly different. Plus different contracts and studio productions.”

“You couldn’t be logical for not even one minute could you Howell?” 

“Well I mean technically no, but hypothetically I think that would be the best damn fight to ever witness.” He talked with his hands, having his phone still be present in his left. 

“The fight would have to be so awesome. The production budget would have to be huge just for one fighting scene.” 

Dan sets his phone on his nightstand plugging it in and setting it face down, “What would Thor and Diana even be fighting about?” 

“Maybe Loki stole the queen!” Phil’s eyes widened.

Dan chuckled, “okay well you write out the screenplay. Maybe write it as a fanfiction. I bet someone already has.” 

Phil lowered the tv volume as he selected _Love Island_ to play his current episode when he felt Dan lower himself into the sheets, “You’re not going on a wikipedia odyssey for Wonder Woman? Are you tired? it’s just barely past midnight.” 

He drew the sheets closer to his cheeks, “It’s warm. And soft. And I like looking at you like this.” 

Phil hit him with a pillow that was sitting in between them. Dan laughed. 

“You’re not ruining this episode for me because you think you’re being romantic.” 

“I’m not being romantic” Dan shifted himself upward, adjusting his pillow so he could see the tv properly, “I’m just sitting in bed with the most  _wondrous_ thing I could ever have.”

Phil hit him with the pillow again, this time more aggressive and playful. Both of them syncing with laughter. “What the hell is wrong with you tonight?” Phil laughed hitting him with the pillow again and again. 

“Phil. Phil stop.” He giggled until Phil was on top of him, thumping away with his soft pillow thrashing into Dan’s face. “You’re going down.” He gritted through his smiling teeth, tickling Phil in the sides causing him to flinch and to lose his balance over Dan’s torso. Dan grabbed his pillow behind him and hit Phil up side his left cheek, having him plummet into the soft mattress. The episode of _Love Island_ still playing in the background. “This is my God Killer!” Dan exclaimed giving it all he had unleashing a pillow fight on his best friend. 

“Stop! Dan stop it!” Phil panted, “I surrender!” his hand laying on his heaving chest. They both breathed in heavy patterns, watching the people on tv as their words blend together. Dan found himself weak and gravitated towards Phil, laying diagonally with him on their King sized bed. Phil’s lamp being the only light source still on and arguments on the tv continued. 

Dan watched Phil breathe as his eyes behind his glasses grew heavy. Slowly flickering away like the night, he watched his love dance at the edge of sleep. His hand slowly reaching its way up to Phil’s face, where his fingers pet along side his cheek. He could feel Phil practically purr. 

“You really are the most wonderful thing to ever happen to me.” Dan whispered, having Phil’s eyes strike open and curl himself into Dan, kissing his lips. 

Their intimate moment eventually broke as Phil’s desperation for his new found guilty pleasure won him over. Dan stayed up along side him, watching the show and scoffing over every dumbfounded argument or cliche action. But no matter what it was, he was still glad to be even in the same room with his perfect super hero.


End file.
